Fantastic Four Vol 1 402
and last issue... En route to the recently rising Atlantis, the Fantastic Four and their allies are suddenly attacked by Thor, who is under the thrall of Morgan le Fay, the sorceress responsible for Atlantis being risen. In order to try and get away, the Thing twirls the ship, throwing Thor from its hull. When the thunder god recovers himself they activate the Stealth-Hawk's missiles and fire just at the right moment, allowing Thor to dodge the shots, but also so he can get knocked out by the impact of the blast so they can get away. However instead of heading toward Atlantis, Sue tells Ben to plot a course for Heathrow Airport and put in a call to NATO. While on the island, Morgan le Fay screams out in pain due to her mental link with Thor. The Genetic Council of the Inhumans protests the fact that Morgan's champion failed to stop the Fantastic Four, however Morgan stands by the fact that her protective barrier will keep them safe. Noticing that Lord Arcadus is not among the council members, she excuses herself and goes to search for him. In the laboratory, she stops to check on the status of the Inhuman known as Triton and learns that the geneti-globe is healing his wounds and restoring him to his natural form. She also marvels at the fact that they have just recently recovered the shrunken city of Attilan. Just then she is brought Nathaniel Richards who has been taken prisoner while recovering Attilan. She then asks him why she shouldn't have him executed, to which Richards tells her that he can restore Attilan to its proper size. While in New Jersey, Arcadus has used his holo-fax to contact the Inhuman royal family. After convincing them that the kingdom of Attilan survives, Black Bolt agrees to hear him out. Arcadus then tells them of a great threat to their people, ordering the royal family to seek out and destroy Namor the Sub-Mariner. While deep below the ocean the Sub-Mariner awakens in an underwater cave under the care of his former aid Lord Vashti. Vashti tells Namor that his erstwhile son and current ruler Llyron is leading his fellow Atlantians away who have been decimated by the sudden raising of Atlantis. When Namor vows to avenge his people, Vashti tells him that he must do so alone, as his former people are too damaged and are in no position to go to war, in short, they need a healer to guide them, not a warrior. En route to England, Sue contacts Admiral Marts of NATO to turn over their prisoners as well as discuss the current crisis. When she asks if NATO has received word about her missing brother, they inform her that there has been no news. After terminating communications, Sue notices that Boris has been watching her closely again and suspects that there is more to him than meets the eye. Soon the Fantastic Four land in England and are greeted by NATO officials. This arrival makes network news and is seen by the Inhuman royal family in New Jersey, giving them a place to start their search for the Sub-Mariner. While the Fantastic Four appraise NATO of the situation with Atlantis when suddenly the Inhuman royal family teleports into the room via their dog Lockjaw. With the NATO reps on the guard, Sue tries to keep them calm, telling them the Inhumans are their allies. Once things cool down, Medusa announces that the Inhumans are claiming Atlantis as their hereditary home. This is met with protests from the NATO representatives who do not recognize the Inhumans authority. Suddenly the Sub-Mariner comes crashing through a window claiming Atlantis belongs to his people. Accusing the Inhumans of genocide, Namor then locks in battle with Black Bolt. When Ben tries to step in, Karnak advises the Thing to stay back. However when this fails, this causes a clash between the Fantastic Four and the rest of the Inhumans. As the battle rages on in London, in Atlantis, Morgan summons Arcadus and informs him that not only has she recovered Attilan, but has the means of restoring it to its normal size. While back in London, the battle between Black Bolt and Namor rages on. Sue finally has enough and puts an invisible force wall between the two combatants before either of them could land a final mortal blow. Sue then tells the two monarchs that they must put aside their animosities and talk. Suddenly the image of Arcadus appears and orders the royal family to return to Atlantis at once. Without further delay, the Inhumans are teleported away by Lockjaw. In the aftermath of the battle, the Fantastic Four and Namor regroup and begin to try and figure out how to get past Morgan' barrier. Its then that they are joined by Thor, who announces that he is free from Morgan le Fay's control and he will assist them in their quest. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * ** ** * ** Admiral Marts Locations: * ** *** ** * ** * ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This is the 5th chapter in the Atlantis Rising event. In the previous chapter in , Morgan le Fay and her minions captured Attilan and Nathaniel Richards despite the efforts of Fantastic Force. * The Thing's face is scarred here because he was slashed in the face by Wolverine in . His face is eventually healed in . * The man who appears to be Doctor Doom's retainer Boris is actually Zarrko the Tomorrow Man who is spying on the Fantastic Four on behalf of his master Hyperstorm as revealed in . * Thor is attacking our heroes at the start of the story because he was enthralled by Morgan le Fay in . * Triton is in the Geneti-Globe due to the fact that Morgan used him as a magical conduit to raise Atlantis, which required him to be stabbed with the Ebony Blade as seen in , he was injured further in recovering Attilan from Fantastic Force. * The Inhuman royal family believed that Attilan was destroyed because when Black Bolt ventured to the Moon in it was after the Fantastic Four shrunk it down to size and recovered it from the surface. * The royal family have been living in the New Jersey circus since going into self-exile after the events of . * Namor was ousted as ruler of Atlantis by his erstwhile son Llyron in . * Sue wonders where Johnny is, he was teleported away from the Stealth-Hawk , he was next seen in . The footnote to this comment recommends readers to check out , this is because Johnny joins that team in that issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}